HIS SENTIMENTS
by loveprinceshim
Summary: Kurogane is bothered by the overflowing warmth everytime Fai is around. Read for you to see how the hot-headed ninja surrendered from his desires.


**-**_a/n:__I__suddenly__had__the__urge__to__write__a__oneshot__with__this__couple__-__which__is__by__the__way__the__best__-__and__so__I__finished__this__short__story.__I__really__hope__you'll__like__it!__:))_

He's smart, funny, and friendly. Not to mention, too pretty for a man. And all these things are what others see or think of him. But, he's idiotic, sad, and lonely. Also, not to mention, _too__much_ pretty for a man. And all these things are what a certain hot-headed ninja thinks of him.

Kurogane is bothered by the overflowing warmth inside of him everytime the mage, Fai D. Flowright, calls him insensible names, or when Fai messes his hair, or – most of the time – when the mage is within a 10-meter radius around him. He tries to act normal just like what every tough guy would do but Yuuko points out once when they're talking to her that Kurogane looks slightly flushed at the moment. Mokona also picks up how the big guy's cheeks got redder when Fai moves closer and worriedly rests his palm on his friend's forehead to check for signs of fever. The group's small and fluffy companion only giggled and winked at the witch who's watching the two with a knowing smirk.

The princess comments during dinner one night that _Fai-san_ is really beautiful and it's such a shame he wasn't born a woman. Mokona, then, adds how Kurogane would probably fall in love with the mage _if__ever_ he was born a woman. The ninja, flustered as he is, chokes on his soup and tries his best to hide his beet-red face by gulping down a whole pitcher worth of water. Mokona laughs out loud and says that he never knew that_Kuro-pon_ is also capable of being embarrassed. Kurogane grumbles under his breath and continues to eat what is left of his food when Fai suddenly stands up from his seat and leaves the table with a smile, which Kurogane believes is fake, plastered on his face. Mokona asks where he is going and Fai only mumbles about "getting some fresh air". Sakura panics and wonders if it is because she said something inappropriate but Syaoran hurriedly assures the princess that that's not the case. The young boy looks at his master and smiles, glancing towards the door wherein their blonde companion had exited from. The tall man could only sigh, feeling guilty and messed up inside.

The wind becomes colder as the night deepens. Kurogane walks out of the house they are staying at for the moment, wondering on how to sort out his feelings and worried for Fai as well. The kids and Mokona are now finally asleep yet the mage hasn't come back since dinner. The ninja is about to walk into town when he hears a soft whistle coming from the woods behind the house. Sure that it is his friend's – or beloved's – doing, Kurogane runs to the source of the sound and stops when he sees Fai playing with small, white, glittering birds which were probably made out of his magic. Now that the moon is at its zenith, shining above them, Kurogane could fully see how beautiful Fai is and how fragile he looks that Kurogane wants to wrap this man in his embrace forever. Fai looks up, startled to see that Kuro-pon is still wide awake and is standing just a few feet away from him with a deep and intense emotion in his eyes. Kurogane compliments how beautiful Fai's magic can be and the latter smiles in thanks. Fai teases Kurogane for being unexpectedly appreciative of the beauty of others when Kurogane started walking slowly towards him and tells him again that his magic is really beautiful. Kurogane's eyes didn't leave the other's as he surrenders to his emotions and desires.

"What's wrong, Kuro-pon?" The mage gleefully asks with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Call me _Kurogane_."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Fai struggles to keep his composure but fails as he ends up blushing and stuttering just by uttering the ninja's real name. "K – Ku – Kurogane…"

The birds fluttered around them, chirping with the sounds of small bells.

"I love your magic…"

Kurogane carefully lays his hand on Fai's cheek and caresses the spot where the shade of pink had appeared.

"But...I love you more…Fai."

The blonde cries as the ninja rest his lips on his. Kurogane worries at Fai's tears but the latter assures him that he's just so happy and overwhelmed and fulfilled that Kurogane loves him just as much as he does for him. Kurogane laughs softly and holds Fai closer to his chest and nuzzles his nose at the blonde's hair, inhaling the soft and sweet scent of vanilla.

He's smart, funny, and friendly. Not to mention, too pretty for a man. And all these things are what others see or think of him. But, he's idiotic, sad, and lonely. Also, not to mention, _too__much_ pretty for a man. And all these things were what a certain hot-headed ninja _thought_of him.

As Kurogane gathers a sleeping Fai closer to his chest once they're on the bed in their own room in the house in a different world, the ninja thinks that Fai is childish, kind, and loving. Also, not to mention, really beautiful. And all these things are what a certain hot-headed yet caring ninja is sure and loves about him.


End file.
